futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Blood fever
The Blood Fever was the worst pandemic ever. It was the disease that nearly finished humanity. It is also part of the Apocalyptic era. Symptomes everyone infected has these symptoms * 2 days after infection: severe headache, sore throat, not deadly fever ( up to 40°c), blood becomes black, rash, chest pain, cough, joint pain * 3 days after infection: nausea, vomiting * 4 days after infection: nose, ears, mouth and even eyes will begin to bleed * 5 days after infection: extremely high fever (deadly) * 6 days after infection: brain damage * 7 days after infection: severe weight loss * 8 days after infection: total organ failure (this lasts 3 hours) * 5-8 days after infection: death some people infected also have the following symptoms * 2 days after infection: insomnia (80%), anaemia (75%), cysts (50%) * 3 days after infection: diarrhoea (64%) * 4 days: red eyes (15%), dry eyes (38.538%) * 5 days: immune suppression (12%) * 6 days: coma (43%) * 7 days: paralysis (10%) * 8 days: open skin lesions most of the time bigger than 10cm2 (5,64%) nearly no one has the following symptoms * symptom (amout of people recorded with that symptom) * paranoia (48,576) * blindness (12,093) * undercooling (2,974) * limbs become black (1,065) * hair falls out (634) * urine turns black (123) * skin becomes hard (78) * limbs fall of (38) * all bodily fluids turn black, so the tears, urine, blood, vomit, sweat, diarrhea, saliva, pus turn black (25) * exploding bubons (5) * skins melts (3) * organs melt (1) spread The virus spreads in many ways but the 3 most common ways are through th air, by direct contact (like shake the hands of an infected person), and indirect contact (like a doorknob that has been thought by an infected person). One of the most special trades is that the virus can go through a face mask. Mortality Les than 1/5 people on the planet is immune. Everyone that is not immune has a change of 99.8% that they die, so the change of survival is only 1/500. Everyone that survives is now immune. If not a single one of the parents is immune there is a 0.074% change their kid is, if 1 of the parents is immune their child has a 1/4 change of being immune and if both parents are immune there is a 100% change their kid is also immune Timeline Before the outbreak * 1095 days: Gen-Sys Laboratories (GSL) is founded * 1094 days: GSL starts the PAX program, to find a cure fore every known disease * 1060 days: PAX 1 does not work * 1040 days: PAX 2 is cure for HIV * 1030 days: PAX 3 and PAX 4 fail * 1010 days: PAX 5 is a cure for ebola * 1000 days: PAX 6 and PAX 7 fail * 960 days: PAX 8 fails * 940 days: PAX 9 is deadly * 936 days: PAX 9 escapes the laboratory and begins an epidemic * 932 days: PAX 9B (the cure fore PAX 9, now known as the Dry-eye-sickness) is deployed worldwide * 905 days: PAX 10 is deadly * 900 days: PAX 10 B fails * 860 days: PAX 10 C,D, E fail * 830 days: PAX 11 is a cure for PAX 10 (now known as the Red-ears-disease) * 800 days: Gen-Sys begins to work on PAX 12 * 300 days: PAX 12 is complete * 200 days: Gen-Sys declares that all tests on animals are successful * 150 days: USA government demands that there need to be more tests * 120 days: Gen-Sys lab in San Francisco is now the Gen-Sys headquarters * 100 days: Gen-Sys begins the new series of tests ( all in San Francisco) * 50 days: begin of tests on monkeys * 10 days: the last few tests have started * 1 day: the third from last test starts During the outbreak * day 1: the second-to-last test goes a little bit wrong, one of the lab workers (patient zero) is infected * day 3: patient zero infects a pilot that is gone take of the day after tomorrow * day 4: doctor in San Francisco discovers new disease * day 5: 8 people have died from the disease, the pilot infected takes of to Paris and infects some other pilots and passengers * day 6: disease is now called blood fever * day 7: WHO is now issuing guidelines * day 11: worldwide 250,000 people have died * day 13: San Francisco is in panic * day 15: the minister of health of the USA says in his speech that if you got any symptom that can be linked to the blood fever that they need to stay home * day 20: scientists say that there is a '95% change that this was fabricated and came out of a lab' * day 25: the source of the virus is traced back to drug testing done at Gen-Sys-Laboratories * day 30: food shortages is causing prices to go up * day 34: the president of the USA says that there is a cause fore concern * day 35: warning of symptoms * day 40: emergency rooms are being overwhelmed with patients showing sign of the blood fever * day 43: one of the deadliest viruses ever seen * day 45: scientists are testing various antivirals * day 50: WHO calls it a true pandemic * day 60: 150 million deaths * day 70: CDC is projecting a fatality tol ranging from 5 million to as many as 150 million in the next 6 to 8 weeks * day 100: worldwide panic * day 150: The new UN declares that every nation needs to close its airports * day 200: Thailand is the last nation to close its airports * day 210: Germany is the last nation to close its borders * day 250: Spain is the last nation to close its seaport * day 300: the CDC says that it is 'too late' * day 315: Curfews in place * day 365: still no cure * day 400: 500 million deaths * day 410: everyone showing signs of the blood fever will get special treatment in the quarantine centers * day 420: every nation begins creating quarantine centers * day 430: families are being ripped apart * day 440: first case of immunity that is known by the world * day 445: the only known human at the time that is immune is killed * day 450: Muslims are being killed by Christians * day 460: Christians are being killed by Hindus * day 470: atheists are being killed by Muslims * day 480: Buddhists are being killed by atheists * day 490: Hindus are being killed by Buddhists * day 500: Mexico collapses * day 520: nations that don't even have enough resources to feed their own population * day 530: clean water becomes to rare to buy * day 540: containment is not very likely * day 550: the president of france speech: prepare your families, know your evacuation routes * day 560: violence erupted in New York the 3th incident is 3 days * day 570: reactor in Canada goes into meltdown * day 600: 1 billion deaths * day 610: survival rate is 1/500 * day 620: people that are immune are being killed * day 640: martial law has been declared in 28 nations including the US and Canada * day 650: the new UN collapses * day 660: all nuclear reactors except 5 are being switched into an 'out mode' the nuclear reactor is emptied by a secret fail safe * day 670: collapse of anything resembling civilian order * day 680: scientists are worrying about the future of humanity * day 690: the government of Brunei collapses * day 700: last news * day 750: no one goes to work * day 755: the world hase no more power * day 760: 2 billion deaths * day 770: cure is repported being 100% lethall to humans * day 780: 3 nuclear reactors in the USA go into meltdown * day 790: nuclear reactor in India goes into meltdown * day 800: the police from Russia collapses * day 820: USA police collapses * day 830: all fire departments have collapsed * day 835: Indonesia is the last nation to collapse * day 840: the last shop in the world closes in Jakarta (Indonesia) * day 850: Gen-Sys-laboratories collapses * day 860: the police from what was South Korea is the last to collapse * day 861: GHS is the last company to collapse * day 870: worldwide communication shutdown * day 880: collapse of the last things that looks like the life before the pandemic * day 890: the SpaceCure satellites burn op in the atmosphere * day 900: millions of people flee from the infected areas, some of them are already infected * day 905: violence in San Francisco about 700 people die * day 906: riots like the one in San Francisco that take place worldwide become even worse * day 908: one of the biggest riot ever over 40,000 people will die in a riot that will last 4 days * day 910: worldwide riots destroy various villages * day 912: the end of the so called Great riot of San Francisco 40,000 people have died * day 915: cure research has nearly completely stopped * day 920: a small nation called Narcoria is established * day 925: Narcoria collapses * day 930: mass suicide in Hollywood due to fear of the disease * day 950: in New York only about 1,126 people are still alive the others have been killed by the virus or in riots * day 960: the last 'blood fever only' hospital is destroyed by rioters * day 970: US nuclear missile launches and crashes on a small uninhabited island * day 971: that nuke explodes, destroying the island * day 975: the blood fever virus is 'incurable' * day 980: the 'president' (before the US collapsed) is killed by rioters after they discover that she is immune * day 990: hunderds of people come together to exterminate the immune * day 995: the hoover dam is destroyed * day 1000: 3 billion deaths * day 1010: people begin to kill of the infected (this does not stop the virus) * day 1020: it's discovered that face masks don't stop the virus * day 1030: all progress has stopped * day 1040: riots become less violent, possibly because most people are either dead, infected, or out of fear stay home * day 1050: the Pugnator society is estabilished * day 1060: start of the greatest riot ever the Great riot of Paris * day 1061: a priest in Russia says that the pandemic is obviously a curse from God * day 1070: end of the Great riot of Paris * day 1080: all Gen-Sys labs are destroyed by rioters * day 1090: the ex nation of Maldives that has been more peacefull than anywhere in the world is now totally collapsed * day 1100: Pugnators are stealing weapons from military bases * day 1106: some people try to free thousands of pets * day 1110: thousands of buildings collapse * day 1120: people begin to hurt themselves thinking that god will stop the disease * day 1130: hundreds of ships strand on the coast * day 1140: refugees discover area 51 * day 1150: area 51 collapses most of the workers are dead or infected * day 1160: worldwide millions of pets and farm animals roam free * day 1165: rioters destroy a nuclear reactor in Brazil * day 1167: people flee from the land on boats and create the Naviculam society * day 1170: in New York all riots have stopped with only about 421 survivers * day 1180: riots become now way less deadly * day 1190: in many zoos the animals escape so there come new animal population, like lions on the great plaines and hippos in the Amazon * day 1200: humans fear many animals that now roam free on places they should not be normally * day 1210: a nuke is launched and crashes into the atlantic, it is not known of it exploded or not * day 1220: what was left of communication (morse) also fails * day 1230: a priest in Poland says that he found the cure, you need to drink the blood of cows, of course this does not work * day 1240: people begin saying that the people that die from the blood fever become slime blobs, this is also not true * day 1250: the last funeral * day 1260: riots become rare * day 1261: people hunt down and kill doctors, thinking they created it to destroy humanity * day 1270: rioters kill one of the last scientist on the planet that was working on a cure * day 1280: millions of people flee from the disease and from the riots * day 1290: nature begins to take back what it lost * day 1300: people begin to kill hunderds of animals because they are not being affected by the disease * day 1310: a dam in Russia collapses * day 1320: climate change stops and reverses due to the collapse of all factories * day 1330: a ex-coal mine in India collapses * day 1340: in San Francisco the riots have stopped with only 147 survivers * day 1350: a nuclear reactor in China collapses * day 1360: the last scientist working on a cure dies from the disease * day 1361: the last BFRL (Blood Fever Research Lab) is destroyed * day 1370: most cities on the planets are abandoned * day 1380: thousands of immune people in europe come together and create the city Lateurbs * day 1390: a group soldiers attack rioters in Oslo * day 1400: in Oman a oil field is set ablaze * day 1410: rioters attack the city of Lateurbs this is now known as The battle of Lateurbs * day 1420: end of the battle of Lateurbs * day 1430: Pugnators attack a military base in Germany * day 1440: Pugnators attack rioters * day 1480: the WHO headquarters is destroyed * day 1500: the CDC headquarters is destroyed * day 1525: some places on the world, like Vladivostok are returning back to normal * day 1550: in the USA all not immune people have died from the virus * day 1561: rioters destroy a colemine in Panama * day 1600: the panama canal collapses, North and South america are back one * day 1625: canal tunnel collapses * day 1650: heavy flooding in New York * day 1694: an american ex-senator flees to Lateurbs * day 1725: the beginning of the '5 days without death' * day 1730: the end of the '5 days without death' * day 1786: the last Gen-Sys lab in Warsaw is almost completely destroyed including the Gen-Sys sign * day 1801: in the US riots change from daily to weekly events * day 1821: the last riot on the island of Ireland stops *day 1876: the last not immune human is infected * day 1861: everyone who is not immune is dead * day 1870: people realize that the dying has stopped * day 1890: all riots in the US have stopped leaving only 42 million survivers in the USA * 2581: humanity is back on track, only 1 billion people survived Category:Scenario: Disease Outbreak Category:ASB Category:Disease Category:Diseases Category:Apocalyptic era